Nowhere But You
by Sunlight-Scars
Summary: A feisty Scottish woman enters the lives of Connor and Murphy, bringing with her new experiences for each of the boys. Will her presence bring the twins closer together or threaten to tear them apart? Rated for sexual content: MF, threesome, MM incest
1. Chapter 1

Murphy's usually cheerful mood was somewhat dimmed tonight as he sat at the familiar bar. Everything seemed slightly isolated, kind of far away. Everything going on around him, the familiar faces all laughing at one of Doc's backwards proverbs or one of Rocco's stories, it all seemed…muted. 

On the one hand, Murphy was tired of spending every night the same way. The same bar, the same people, the same drinks, and the same hang over in the morning. Murphy exhaled smoke through his nose and tapped the ash off his dwindling cigarette, watching as it fell to the ashtray. Then again, what the fuck was he complaining about? So what if it was the same bar - where else, what else, did he have? So what if it was the same people every night - they were his friends and all he had.

Murphy's eyes shifted to Connor, whose gaze was already fixed worriedly on his twin, their identical blue-green eyes catching each other. Murphy shrugged and brought the cigarette to his lips, trying to give Connor a look to convince him he was alright. But Connor could see right through him and Murphy knew it. Just as Murphy was in the process of trying to make himself look and seem happier than he was, and just as Connor was about to say something - anything - to find out what was going on in Murphy's mind, the distinct sound of the door opening could be heard, even over the loud drunken laughing, and all eyes turned toward the entrance.

There in the doorway stood a rare sight - a woman. McGinty's didn't usually get women as patrons, something that never struck any of the regulars as odd. The woman standing at the pub's entrance now was tall and slender, dressed simply in only a fitted white t-shirt, plain, dark blue jeans, and heavy boots. She wore no jacket or coat, despite the coolness of the weather outside. She had shoulder-length brown hair and large eyes of a color perfectly matching her hair. Eyes that stared right back at all the men at the bar fearlessly. In fact, she looked quite proud of herself standing there, a slight smirk on her full, slightly parted lips.

"Hello, boys. You got room for a woman at that bar?"

Her voice was thick with a hearty Scottish accent and her greeting to the bewildered men at the bar was delivered as though she was an old friend of every one of them.

Murphy, smirking and strangely impressed, seized the moment. "Aye." He gestured to the empty seat on his left, at the end of the bar.

The woman flashed him a large smile. "Thank you."

Murphy returned the smile, looking her over as she seated herself next to him, only now realizing that a woman might be just what he needed to kick the strange sense of monotony in his life.

The woman lifted her brown eyes to his, and for a moment Murphy forgot where he was. For a moment it seemed like it was only the two of them.

"I'm Linsey. MacKellar." Her last name was added with a tone of clarity, making it sound like an afterthought.

The way the woman so quickly and intimately introduced herself to Murphy just added to his feeling that they were alone. She seemed to completely disregard the rest of the still quiet bar. Stupidly, Murphy was almost aroused by the way she introduced herself, like she was giving her name only to him and no one else. Like a secret. Stupid. Murphy blinked, shaking himself from wherever he'd been and bringing himself back to reality.

"Murphy MacManus."

A few seconds of pause and Connor elbowed Murphy roughly in the stomach. Murphy could practically feel his brother's curiosity like something tangible between them.

"This is my brother, Connor."

Murphy turned slightly toward Connor to afford his twin a better look at Linsey. Connor and Linsey both leaned forward toward the bar to see each other around Murphy. The two exchanged greetings and Linsey gave Connor the same friendly smile she'd given Murphy. Murphy felt a strange and completely unwelcome jealousy swell inside him, and promptly tried to shake it, mentally kicking himself.

Linsey turned from Connor to Doc behind the bar, confidently requested a Guinness, and she smiled when the life and noise came back into the bar as she did so. She laughed, taking a healthy gulp of the dark liquid and watching all the men instantly accept her. She shook her head, amused, and turned her gaze to Murphy, noticing him staring at her. Her deep brown eyes darted over his face, trying to take his handsome features in all at once, practically trying to memorize him. Her gaze unnerved him a bit, it seemed too forward, but then again, he had been staring at her.

As the night wore on Murphy was surprised at how casually Linsey conducted herself. He'd never seen a woman so comfortable around men, much less drunk, Irish men. Murphy eventually was able to steal her away from the general conversation and get her to talk about herself. Linsey surprised him still by giving him a story nearly identical to his own.

"Simply put," she began in a near whisper, and even though the bar was loud as it would ever be, Murphy was so focused on her that he could hear her just as well as when the bar was silent and she'd given him her name. "I grew up in Edinburgh, poor. Just me and my da, I don't even remember my mum. I worked hard to get enough money to come here, try to start a new life. Something better, you know?"

Murphy nodded and told her about Connor and himself, and she smiled that big, friendly smile again.

"I guess it's pretty cliché, huh?" Linsey asked with amusement in her voice.

"It's true, though," Murphy replied, shrugging.

Linsey nodded. "Aye." She paused. "Have you found it yet?"

Murphy cocked his head slightly to one side, studying her eyes. "What?"

"Something better."

Murphy laughed loudly. "I don't know."

Linsey laughed out of agreement. "It's not much here, but at least I have a place to stay and something to eat everyday. More than I can say for home."

"Aye." Murphy was serious again and his eyes were back on hers, locked.

"What are you thinkin', Murph?"

Murphy was happy that in only a few hours time, she was comfortable enough with him to use his nickname. Murphy closed his eyes, just to get them away from her, and opening them again, looked down at his cigarette in its ashtray. He picked up the cigarette and took a drag. Murphy exhaled the smoke from his lungs, and Linsey stole the cigarette from his fingers, partly to smoke it and partly to get his attention back to her.

"Hey, I just spent the better part of my night in a bar in the, arguably, bad part of town with a bunch of drunk guys and not another woman in sight. You think a little truth is gonna scare me?"

Murphy smiled, his eyes back on her, watching her smoke his cigarette. What was he supposed to say? What he was really thinking? Well, what he was really thinking was that he wanted to take this woman home and fuck her senseless, but he couldn't exactly tell her that, now, could he? Murphy wondered if that look in her eye was just her faking being able to see what he was thinking, or if she really could see inside him but she just wanted him to say it.

Murphy jumped slightly as he felt her hand on his thigh. She leaned closer to him and exhaled smoke. "If you want me, tell me," her voice was a whisper and she was so close Murphy could feel her breath on his skin. "You think I don't see it?"

Murphy licked his lips, resisting the temptation to kiss her. She saw it in his eyes and smiled sweetly. "I'm yours if you want me, Murph. Take me home."

Murphy didn't waste any time, either. He promptly slid off the barstool and Linsey followed, stubbing out the cigarette in an ashtray on the bar. They both laid some bills on the bar to cover their drinks and headed for the door.

"Hey, Murph!"

Murphy turned toward the bar, hearing his brother's voice.

"Where the fuck you goin'?" Connor asked, as if Murphy's attempt to escape had suddenly ruined all the fun.

"Home." Murphy slid an arm around Linsey's waist and laughed in a way that seemed to say, "why the fuck would I want to stay here with you when I could be at home with her?"

Connor grinned, accepting this, and turned back to the bar, letting Murphy and Linsey happily leave the bar for the brothers' apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Murphy fumbled angrily with the door of his and Connor's apartment, first with the key and the lock, a stupid thing to even have since it's not like their apartment was anything special or they even had anything worth stealing, then simply with the door itself, making many failed attempts to get the damn thing open. The whole time his lips being firmly locked with Linsey's, and her hands all over him, making him dizzy and clouding his vision.

Finally the door gave way and Murphy and Linsey practically fell into the apartment. The two dropped onto the nearest acceptable surface, the mattress closest to the door, which happened to be Connor's, but at the moment Murphy didn't care.

Linsey's hands seemed to burn against Murphy's skin, her fingers gliding over his back under his shirt. Murphy's weight was sure and strong on top of her, and his weight combined with his ravenous kiss that encompassed her entire mouth, Linsey was having to make considerable work out of breathing.

Her hands grabbed anxiously at the fabric of his shirt, using its removal as an excuse to break Murphy's kiss and get air into her lungs. She inhaled deep, panting breaths as she pulled Murphy's shirt over his head, exposing the heavy wood rosary he always wore. Linsey smiled, laying under him, listening to his own heavy breathing, and took the Celtic cross in her hand. Her eyes met his mischievously. She bit her lip, feeling for a moment deliciously blasphemous, then slipped the rosary from Murphy's neck, the two looking each other over for a moment before Murphy leaned in for another kiss.

Murphy's tongue tangled with hers as their hands tangled together, Murphy aiming to get her shirt off, and Linsey now reaching for Murphy's jeans. Somewhere deep in Murphy's mind he didn't want this going so quickly, but at the same time he couldn't make it go quick enough. Clothes are the hard part, he thought, what you actually have to work at savoring is after the clothes are gone.

Linsey gave up on Murphy's pants as Murphy pulled her into a sitting position to pull her shirt over her head, then without hesitation unclasp her bra. Murphy lost balance slightly and before the two could maneuver to a suitable position for removing jeans, Murphy steadied himself with his hands on the mattress on either side of Linsey's hips. She took the moment to pull him close just for a kiss, her fingers threading in his silky dark hair, her tongue pushing his away so that she could close the kiss and suck at his lips.

All at once, Murphy seemed to relax, to stop trying so hard. Linsey felt tension loosen in him. She exchanged their positions on the mattress, pushing Murphy back and climbing on top of him. Linsey aligned her body flat on his, slipping one denim-clad leg between his, and trailing her nails over his chest, from his shoulders to his hips.

Murphy fought her lips with his tongue, trying to get back into her mouth, but she wasn't letting it happen. She moved her lips away from his completely and kissed over his jaw line, the stubble on his chin and jaw leaving a delectable burn on her lips. Her kisses descended, her tongue tracing the saint tattoo on his neck, and the symbolic sin of it shooting desire to his groin, causing his hips to writhe against her leg. He felt her smile against his skin, as she dropped a hand to tease just above the waistband of his jeans.

Murphy groaned, a bit of a threat contained in the sound, as he moved his hands to Linsey's body, his fingers covering as much flesh as he could reach, and continuing to squirm and grind his hips with hers. Linsey loved the silent plea but she couldn't stand to keep him waiting, nor did she think she could wait long. She flattened her hand against his chest, moving her fingers slightly under the denim, a sigh of relief waiting to escape Murphy. But Linsey couldn't resist one last tease, and retracted her hand from inside his jeans, sliding her fingers instead over the inside of his thigh, then between his legs, pressing her palm roughly against his erection.

Murphy growled, tearing her hands away and grabbing her hips, flipping her underneath him. Linsey laughed, though Murphy didn't seem amused. Hastily, he unzipped her jeans. Linsey obediently lifted her hips from the mattress and Murphy slid the denim off her legs, quickly removing her panties as well. On his knees between her legs, Murphy unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, but Linsey pushed him back, pulling the jeans off him as he had her.

Murphy rolled on top of her again, his mouth capturing hers in that hungry, open kiss. Linsey's hands gripped Murphy's hips, ready to have him inside her. Murphy hesitated briefly, the thought of needing a condom flashing through his mind, though the thought was pointless; he didn't have any and Linsey didn't seem to be worrying about it. Murphy pulled Linsey's legs up around his waist, sliding slowly and easily inside her. A kind of relieved moan escaped Lindsey, as if she'd finally received what she'd been waiting for. In Murphy's mind, of course, this had only just begun.

Murphy's movements started slowly, his mouth still on Linsey's, their tongues still twisting together. Linsey moved a hand to Murphy's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, and sliding her other hand around to his lower back, almost pushing him closer to her. As Murphy's thrusts gained speed and desperation, Linsey's fingers held his hair tighter, nearly to the point of pain. Murphy's lips released hers and he bit playfully at her neck as a reply to the way she was pulling at his hair. Linsey's legs tightened around Murphy's waist, her back arching and her head pushing back into the pillow. Seeing how close she was, Murphy made his last thrusts count, positioning himself perfectly and moving hard and slow. All her muscles tightened around him, and he buried his face in her shoulder as he released inside her, everything seeming to fall away. All he could hear, all he could focus on was her voice. Her voice as she screamed, moaned, and whispered his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Linsey was the first to wake the next morning, with only a mild headache as a hang over. She and Murphy were still a tangle of limbs in what was technically Connor's bed, though Linsey didn't know that at the time. She carefully separated herself from Murphy, sitting up to see Connor sleeping soundly on the neighboring mattress.

Linsey moved to the edge of the mattress and after a struggle, stood. She sought out her clothes on the floor, all the while wondering how the brothers were able to get out of their "beds" every morning. Linsey always needed to fall out of a bed, not try to stand from a mattress on the floor. She grinned, watching the two in their peaceful sleep, wondering, though it didn't matter, how late Connor had gotten in last night and just how drunk he was when he did get home.

Linsey moved silently between the two beds to pick Murphy's rosary off the floor and hang it next to Connor's on the wall by the door. She scanned the brothers' apartment, becoming slightly envious. It was in no way in better shape than her own apartment, but it was a hell of a lot bigger. Her place was a closet, theirs was a fucking loft.

Linsey felt the need to take a shower, but no way was she using the shower here, which was nothing but a few shower heads on the far wall, reminding her of a gym locker. She smiled and shook her head, began rummaging around for something resembling food.

About a half hour later, after a breakfast of cereal sitting at the small table between the mattress Murphy was sleeping on and the door, just as Linsey decided she'd go back to her place, Connor stirred. He rolled over in bed, letting her see him as he woke, his eyes catching hers as he opened them. Even though he was on the far side of the room from her, and Murphy lay between them, Linsey still admired his eyes. So much like his brother's, yet they held so much difference.

Connor broke eye contact with her, rolling onto his back, stretching, then sitting on the edge of the mattress, his back to her. Linsey wondered if he was angry with her, wondered if he saw her as coming between him and his brother, or if he was simply pissed because Murphy got laid and he didn't. Or if he was just hung over and didn't give a shit either way. Linsey let her eyes drop to Murphy, sleeping on his stomach, his face turned toward her.

She never realized how much she loved watching people sleep, but there was something about it. All the defensive walls gone. People can't lie to you or deceive you when they sleep, they're just who they are. It's a kind of peace that brings a certain truth about people.

Linsey's train of thought was interrupted by the very unpleasant sound of retching and she looked up to see Connor slouched over the toilet. She tried to keep herself from laughing, because she knew this wasn't funny for Connor, but she herself had to laugh at the pure stupidity of people. For ever people will always be getting drunk every night and throwing up the next morning, but it'll never be enough to stop them from doing it again. She knew. She'd had her fair share of mornings spent on the bathroom floor.

She moved to the small counter on the wall opposite the beds and found a glass that at least looked clean, filling it with water and eventually finding a clean-looking cloth and holding it under the faucet, wringing out extra water and moving into the bathroom with Connor.

Linsey sat down on the tiled floor next to Connor, handing him the wet rag. He took it and wiped his mouth.

"Thanks."

Linsey smiled.

Connor gave her a bit of a lopsided grin. "Sexy, huh? Bet you're glad you stuck around."

Linsey laughed and shrugged. She took the wet cloth from Connor, re-folded it to expose a clean side, and held it to his forehead. "I never had anyone to do this for me when I was like this, so, least I can do is be here for you."

For a moment Connor looked like he was ready to vomit again, but he took a few deep breaths and it passed.

"That's strange logic," he replied.

Linsey shrugged again, holding the cool cloth to Connor's cheeks. Connor just stared at her. Like he was trying to figure her out.

"Why are you here?" he asked abruptly.

"What?"

"I mean, why are you _still_ here?"

Linsey's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, that's gratitude if I ever heard it."

Connor shook his head, becoming slightly flustered that he couldn't get his point across. "I just didn't expect you to be here..."

"Didn't ever think you'd see me again, huh?"

Connor nodded emphatically, glad to see she was understanding him. "You and Murph…it seemed to happen so quick, I didn't think you'd stick around."

"Well, I'm here. Like it or not."

Linsey's hand dropped away from Connor and he immediately missed the cool comfort.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

Linsey stood and first Connor thought he'd totally blown it and that she was going to leave, but she came straight back to him, the rag in her hand newly dampened and colder than before.

"Here." Linsey offered Connor the glass of water.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the glass from her and sipping the water.

"Connor, I want you to know that I'm not trying to come between you and Murph."

Connor opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head.

"I never had family here. It's just been me, by myself, for years." Linsey pressed the cool rag gently to Connor's forehead. "I guess I just kind of felt like I found kindred spirits in the two of you, from what Murph told me. And last night, fuck it, it won't happen again if you don't want it to. I just want to have some friends here. Ya get what I'm saying?"

Connor nodded. Gently, he reached up, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her hand away from him. "I'm not mad, alright? But Murphy's my brother and he's everything to me. I don't want to lose him."

"I understand. I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared of me."

Linsey tried to look resentful of that but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I'm not scared of you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Have you noticed who's sitting here cleaning up after you?"

Connor laughed.

"You feeling better?"

Connor looked as though he were thinking this over. He nodded. "Aye."

"Good. Can you stand up?"

Linsey helped Connor off the floor and over to the table where she'd eaten her breakfast.

"Fuckin' bastard," Connor mumbled, referring to the still sleeping Murphy. "He just sleeps it off. He'll be out all day and wake up feeling fine tomorrow." Connor shook his head. "Are you feeling anything?" he asked, as if wanting Linsey to feel some kind of hang over pains so he wouldn't be alone.

"Horrible headache," she lied. Her headache had almost disappeared as she ate breakfast.

"You fuckin' liar," Connor accused.

Linsey sighed. "Little bit of a headache."

"Sure." Connor glared at her with a friendly hatred, still sipping the water she'd given him.

"You think you'll be okay without me?" Linsey asked.

"Why?" Connor gave her a look now as though he truly didn't want her to leave and she felt it like a physical blow.

She gave him a sad smile. "I work too, you know."

"Oh." Connor seemed crestfallen.

"I'll see you tonight, though."

Connor nodded as Linsey stood from the table. "Aye."

"Not at the bar, though. I don't think I can watch you go through this again."

Linsey laughed but Connor just glared at her as she left the apartment, closing the door softly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Linsey entered the brothers' apartment to find the two sitting at their one and only table, the surface cluttered with empty beer bottles from days - perhaps even weeks - ago, an overflowing ash tray filled with cigarette butts, and even a couple empty cigarette packs. The boys each had a beer in front of them and a cigarette in hand.

Linsey laughed, not even bothering to be frustrated as she knew it to be to no avail. "You boys just don't learn, do you?"

The twins looked up at her with the exact same smug expression on both their faces. Linsey pulled up a chair from across the room, seating herself with the boys.

"How ya doin', Conn?" she asked, concern seeping ever-so-slightly into her voice.

"Better."

"Good. I see you're back at it, so you better be."

Linsey snagged Connor's beer from in front of him and downed what was left of the bottle before he could protest. A proud smile adorned Murphy's face as he watched this ornery display of affection. Connor looked slightly annoyed. Linsey leaned over to Murphy, giving him a kiss of healthy length as a greeting. Murphy's lips had barely parted with her own, however, before he was standing up.

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?" Linsey asked.

"Get more beer," Murphy replied simply. He handed Linsey his cigarette.

"Murph." Linsey's voice held a bit of a "not tonight" tone, but Murphy wasn't having it.

"What? I need smokes too." He grinned.

Linsey just laughed, letting him do as he pleased and watching as he left the apartment. Once the door closed, she turned promptly to Connor. "Well."

"Well." Connor smiled, hoping she wasn't thinking what he was, or at least hoping that she couldn't see what he was thinking. He took a deep breath before setting his cigarette to rest in the overcrowded ashtray.

"Listen, thanks again for…this morning."

"Don't mention it, Connor."

Linsey tried to look away from Connor because his eyes were on her now the way Murphy's eyes had been on her last night at the bar. That was something they had in common, something that their brotherhood gave away. Those identical, gorgeous blue-green eyes showed lust the same way.

Connor tried to keep his eyes off her, but he couldn't, he wished he could think of some covert way to steal glances at her without her knowing, but there wasn't exactly anything else to look at. He'd wanted desperately to kiss her this morning, and he fucking would have if he hadn't previously thrown up. He wondered what she thought of him, after this morning. He wondered what might have happened if he'd given Murph more of a fight over her last night.

"Say what you want to say, Connor. There's nothing I hate more than a concealed emotion…." Linsey's voice trailed away as her eyes scanned over the crowded table, her eyes making their way to Connor's left hand resting on the table. Linsey's fingers moved independently to Connor's hand, sliding over the letters: veritas.

"…And nothing I value more than truth," she concluded in a whisper.

Linsey's eyes floated up to Connor's. Connor thought she looked almost confused. Truth, huh? Alright, then here goes nothing. Connor leaned in, closing the space between the two of them and capturing Linsey's lips with a gentle hunger.

Everything Linsey'd heard about monogamy, all that shit, told her this was wrong. But, logic told her that she could never stay with just one of the brothers, not when the other was right here. Not when the two of them were practically inseparable. Not when they lived together, worked together, drank together. Why shouldn't it be the three of them? Why should the social expectation of monogamy get in the way? She'd told Connor she didn't want to come between them, but being with only one would undoubtedly create a rift. So would unfed sexual tension. She didn't want to do this while Murph was away though. Didn't want him to come back and make it seem like she and Connor were trying to sneak around. But what the fuck would she say? "Yeah, Murph, you're great, but I want to fuck your brother too?" Then again, she'd always been the one demanding honesty. How would it make her look to not give it to Murphy?

Linsey broke Connor's kiss, breathing hard. "Connor..."

Connor immediately panicked. "Sorry. I shouldn't've..."

"Connor. It's okay. I just don't want Murph to see us. I don't want him to think we're trying to sneak around."

"Aren't we?"

"No…I…" Linsey stumbled over her words before taking a deep breath and trying to explain. "I don't want to use the word 'share,' but, I mean, if it's what everybody wants…we can make it work, right?"

Connor looked at her suspiciously. Linsey could see he wasn't quite processing this. To be expected, she thought, men always seem to have a problem with ownership.

"Listen, I said I didn't want to come between you and Murphy, and I don't. You and me sneaking around would most assuredly be me coming between you and Murph. If we just let this be casual, you know, all of us..."

Connor chuckled softly. Linsey could tell he thought this was a ridiculous thing to be talking about.

"Connor," Linsey whined, wanting him to be serious.

Connor stood from the table. "I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to work it out, have it be something we agree upon."

"You scared, Connor?" Linsey stood, and immediately knew it was the wrong thing to do.

Connor grabbed her, pulling her to him fiercely, and her body collided with his harshly. His hand fisted in her hair as he took her mouth with his. She could taste the beer and cigarettes in his saliva and briefly she thought of how he tasted like his brother. For a moment it was all a painful reenactment of the night before as Connor pushed her roughly onto the mattress near the door, technically his right, though she felt wrong, having fucked Murphy in the same place last night.

Connor's knees straddling Linsey's hips, his mouth left hers so he could pull his shirt off. Linsey moaned as Connor's bare, lean, sculpted chest was exposed to her, the heavy rosary around his neck seemed only a reminder of how potentially bad this could all turn out.

"Connor…" Linsey tried desperately to follow his name with a "no," but all she could manage to get out was his name. Connor leaned back down, his chest flush with hers now, a hand on her back, pulling her up to him, and a hand in her hair, keeping her mouth on his.

Slowly, Linsey raised her hands to rest on Connor's broad, tanned shoulders. For a moment she forgot about Murphy.

And of course, that was the moment Murphy chose to walk through the door.

Linsey closed her eyes, feeling Connor's weight lift slightly off of her. Murphy said nothing and she didn't want to see his face, his eyes. She could hear his heavy, angered breathing. Then she felt Connor's weight lift completely off of her, and she knew from the scuffling sounds that Murphy had pulled him off of her.

"The fuck ya think you're doin'?"

Murphy's voice. Linsey opened her eyes. Murphy had Connor by his shoulders, pinned against the wall. Linsey stood calmly from the mattress.

"Murphy."

No reaction. Linsey moved behind Murphy, wrapped arms around his waist, slid an arm over the soft cotton of his t-shirt until her hand collided with the rosary underneath and she held it there.

"Murphy," she whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

Slowly, she pulled Murphy away from his brother and gave Connor a dangerous look. She turned Murphy away from Connor, towards her. She held his beautiful face in her hands, looked intently into the blue-green depths of his eyes.

"Murph, did you really think it'd work? Trying to make it just you and me? Now, I didn't want this to happen - this with you and Connor. I don't want the two of you fighting like idiots over me. So either I stay, or I go. It's your choice." She threw a look over Murphy's shoulder to Connor. "But I'm not going to stay unless everyone gets what they want."

Murphy nodded. His eyes seemed to clear.

"Good. So how're we gonna make this work?" 


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them slept together that night, the two mattresses pushed together. Didn't matter anymore whose bed was whose. Linsey slept in the middle, Connor behind her, fitting perfectly and snuggled up close so she could feel even his slightest arousal against her thigh, Connor's left arm laid over her hip and his hand casually slipped between her legs. Murphy was on his back on the other side of her, her left arm draped lovingly over his bare chest and her leg between his. There had been no sex the previous night. The three of them had stripped to comfortable sleeping attire on their own; no one had taken off anyone else's clothes.

Linsey woke naturally and peacefully, nothing to wake her prematurely and no dream startling her out of sleep. She realized this must have been the best morning of her life, waking up wearing only her undergarments and laying between two Irish twins clad only in boxers.

Damn, if this works, she thought. She just realized what a wonderful position she could be in if she played her cards the right way and got the boys to agree to this. Men always talked about "twins," but Linsey supposed it was a rare thing for a woman to have twins in her bed. She smiled wide and turned her head slightly in either direction, taking in the sleeping brothers one at a time.

She let out a content deep breath, practically wanting to laugh. The emotional strain of the night before had fallen away from her and she hoped the boys would feel the same when they woke. Hoped they could see how great the three of them could work together. She allowed herself a few silly feminine hopes for the future as she lay between the sleeping twins. She could imagine herself living here, in this fucking crappy apartment with the two of them, coming home and always having someone there. Coming home to both of them.

She smiled with finality, closing her eyes and letting the rhythm of Connor's and Murphy's breathing lull her back to sleep.

When Linsey woke again, Connor and Murphy were still asleep on either side of her. Jesus, she thought, when do these boys work? The idea struck her to make breakfast, then she realized that she'd discovered last night that the twins kept very short supply of food (they fucking live off beer and cigarettes, she thought), besides, she wasn't quite sure how to get out of bed without waking either of them. For a moment she was stuck without knowing what to do. The boys didn't own a clock as far as she could see. Linsey groaned.

"What is it?" Connor's whisper scared her and she jumped slightly, but Connor held her still.

"Do you guys ever go to work?" she whispered.

Connor looked for a moment like he was concentrating deeply on something. "Shit, what time is it?" he finally asked.

"I don't fuckin' know. You don't have a clock here."

Connor reached his hand over to Murphy, hitting his twin roughly on the chest.

"Murph!" Connor hissed.

"Fuck off!" Murphy rolled over, away from Linsey and Connor.

Connor groaned, throwing off layers of mismatched blankets and sheets and standing. Linsey couldn't help her eyes from following his skimpily clothed body.

"Murph! Wake the fuck up, I'm not kiddin."

Linsey smiled. She tried a different approach. She moved a hand over Murphy's shoulder, turning him back to her. His eyes opened sleepily.

"Hey handsome."

An immediate smile came over Murphy's face. He turned his head to Connor, who was at the far side of the apartment, tossing clothes around and looking for something clean.

"Ya see, Conn? Much rather wake up to that. I think we should keep her," Murphy joked, as if Linsey were a stray cat or something.

Linsey smiled as Murphy turned back to her. She sighed happily, gazing into endless blue and moving a hand to stroke graceful fingers through Murphy's short hair. Murphy craned his neck to meet her lips in a closed but still passionate kiss. Finally Murphy dragged himself from the mattress and joined his brother in the search for clean clothes.

* * *

"The fuck happened here?" Murphy scanned the apartment in bewilderment; his brother did the same.

"I happened here," Linsey replied, grinning and approaching the twins.

Clean, the large apartment didn't even look like theirs anymore. Sure, everything wasn't totally clean. The floor was still a little dirty, the tiny bathroom and toilet were beyond hope, and the line of counters and stove serving as a "kitchen" weren't exactly sparkling, but at least beer bottles had been cleared away, ashtrays emptied, the refrigerator restocked, and most importantly, clothes had been washed, folded, and stored neatly. Connor shut the door behind him and stood next to his brother, both of them still surveying the apartment speechlessly.

"Ya know, Murph, I think you're right. Maybe we should keep her."

Murphy smiled as Linsey approached him. "Damn straight."

Linsey laughed at the phrase, sounding odd coming from Murphy, and moved to Murphy first for a kiss, almost immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Jesus Christ! You two smell disgusting."

Murphy laughed, walking past her straight to the showers.

"Fringe benefits," Connor joked as he leaned in to give Linsey a kiss and she let him have it, even though he smelled horrible from their day working at the meat packing plant.

Connor walked past her, following his brother to the far wall of shower heads, both of them stripping off t-shirts and boots as they went. Linsey smiled, throwing herself down on the pushed-together mattresses to watch.

The twins, in near synchronicity, both pulled off socks and stripped of jeans, and finally boxers. The two each turned one of the shower heads on, waiting briefly for hot water to start running. Linsey sat upright on the mattress, feeling very much like a kid on Christmas morning as she watched water cascade over the beautifully muscled bodies of her twins. Biting her bottom lip and beginning to feel the need to get naked herself, she watched soap being lathered on skin, hands sliding brusquely over places she hadn't even properly explored yet. She devoted a moment to studying the differences between Connor and Murphy. Connor's lean, sinewy body, his tanned skin and light brown hair; Murphy's slightly larger frame, his tattoos, his pale skin and dark brown, almost black, hair.

Murphy turned to her, his eyes holding a sensual invitation. One thing Linsey did have to say about Murph, he was definitely better at displaying and using his sex appeal. He was a tease. Linsey blamed this on Murphy's softer, almost effeminate beauty, as opposed to Connor's rugged, masculine handsomeness. With a look and a grin, Murphy had her.

Linsey pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head; it happened to be one of Connor's, as she'd used her free time today to take the boy's clothes to wash but not her own. She yanked off her socks, shoes, and finally jeans and panties. She hadn't bothered with a bra today and she was glad for even the one small article of clothing less, as she got between Connor and Murphy that much faster.

Murphy pulled her close, and everything became a near blur of emotions and sensations new to her as Connor pushed up close behind her. She closed her eyes, leaning back against Connor, reaching an arm up behind her to tangle her fingers in his wet hair, her other hand moving to Murphy's neck to bring him close for a kiss. Linsey moaned into Murphy's mouth, the unbelievable feeling of hard, muscular bodies on either side of her and hard erections ready for her was more than she could comprehend. The strange thought that she'd never felt this important. An odd word to put on the situation, but, it was dizzying to think that both of these men wanted her.

She felt Connor's lips on her neck and shoulder as she felt Murphy's lips descend lower, over her neck, chest, stomach…. Linsey arched her back, but Connor's hands were on her stomach now, holding her close to him as Murphy kneeled in front of her. Linsey's fingers knotted in Murphy's hair as he pushed her legs wider apart and before she could process what was happening, his tongue was inside her.

Linsey's hands tightened in Murphy's hair, and she felt him shift his position below her, placing his hands on her thighs and holding her nearly as roughly as she was holding his hair. Due to the position of her legs, and Murphy's position under her, Linsey was immensely grateful for Connor, acting as a wall for her and still holding her tight against him, sucking and biting at her neck as his brother followed nearly the same pattern of tongue and teeth between her legs.

Linsey didn't know how much longer she could remain standing upright, even with Connor behind her, and she wondered if Connor was struggling at all to support her weight as she pushed against him.

"Uh…Conn…Murph….Bed, now…" she managed to get the words out between short breaths and a couple moans, the moans especially reminding her how much she didn't want Murphy to stop and almost made her regret the words.

But the boys didn't argue. Murphy moved away, making Linsey want to scream, but she stayed silent while Connor practically carried her to the bed. Connor climbed on top of her and wasted no time in wrapping her legs around him and thrusting himself inside her, anxious to fulfill himself and no doubt seeing a bit of a competition in all of this. Linsey arched her back in response, marveling at how quickly and easily he took up the perfect rhythm at just the right place inside her, though the pleasure was short lived as they both came quickly.

Connor rolled off of her and moved out of her line of vision. All she could see now was Murphy, moving toward her after having been the one left earlier to turn off the showers. Linsey smiled. Something about Murph. Connor had it too, but, somehow there was just something different in Murphy. Maybe it was simply a case of loving what you get first. The longest period of familiarity.

Linsey repositioned herself on the bed, ready for Murphy as he climbed aloft her, both of them taking a moment to make eye contact. Trying desperately to regain her strength as Murphy's lips descended on her neck, Linsey took a few deep breaths and pushed Murphy off of her, straddling his hips. She wanted him to know that he was getting all of her and not just what Connor had left over for him.

Linsey slowly rocked her hips against Murphy's, satisfied with the moan the action elicited from him. Murphy's hands gripped her thighs and he fought with her, trying to get her positioned where he wanted her. Linsey steadfastly held her position on his hips, leaning in for a lengthy kiss before she finally obliged him and moved her body lower on his. Murphy let out a heavy sigh as Linsey finally guided him inside her, his hands tightening their grip on her thighs, as if to make sure she didn't get away.

Linsey could feel Murphy's legs and feet writhing for the best position, his hips arching off the mattress, as if he could get any deeper inside her by doing so. Linsey used strength she didn't think she had to push Murphy back down on to the mattress and pin his hips with hers. Should have known, Linsey thought. Murphy wasn't content to simply let her do all the work.

Murphy continued to squirm under her as she rode him, his hands eventually moving from her thighs to her hips, guiding her movements to a rhythm he liked better. Linsey let him have it his way, following his silent instruction. She figured she must have gotten something right when Murphy's hands fell completely away from her and his heavy eyelids completely closed, his neck arching his head back into the pillow. Linsey groaned loudly, arching her back as Murphy came inside her and she came immediately after.

For a few seconds Linsey couldn't move; she was frozen, with only the idea of moving but without the capability to actually do so. It was Murphy who had to carefully roll her off of him and onto the mattress so that she found herself between the naked brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, the three sat around the small table, sharing beer and cigarettes. Linsey was back in her jeans and Connor's shirt, though the boys opted only for their jeans, and Linsey was happy for the extra view.

"I gotta ask," Connor began, swallowing a large gulp of his beer before continuing. "You never worry about condoms?"

Linsey laughed loudly. She plucked a newly lit cigarette from Murphy's fingers. Murphy just rolled his eyes and promptly lit another.

"I had an abortion. Long time ago," Linsey explained, smoke rolling from between her lips as she spoke. "Did a bit more than it was supposed to, ya know?"

Connor suddenly looked serious.

"What?" Linsey laughed, taking a sip from the bottle in front of her. "Ya look like it's a fuckin' tragedy or something. I don't fuckin' want kids." Linsey made a disgusted look and leaned back a little in her chair. "Far as I can see it works out pretty good." Linsey, out of the corner of her eye, could see that Murphy looked like he agreed with this. Linsey smiled. "Alright, now I gotta ask - you guys ever done this before?" Linsey's tone was conspiratorial.

"What?" Connor asked, reaching for another cigarette.

"This. The same girl."

Murphy laughed. "Not at the same time."

Connor looked at Murphy strangely, the as-yet-unlit cigarette dangling from Connor's lips. "The fuck does that mean? Something happen I never heard about?"

Linsey laughed, struggling with the swig of beer still in her mouth.

Murphy just gave Connor a knowing look, silently drinking his beer. Connor looked slighted.

"Alright, 'ow 'bout this," Linsey began, laughing and knowing she had to be at least a little drunk to ever be thinking about voicing this. "You two ever done...anything? With each other, I mean..."

The question came out sounding more like "truth or dare" than she would have liked. Linsey couldn't help laughing even harder, nearly doubling over with laughter as both the twins just stared at her. "C'mon, don't look at me like that. That's a reasonable question. I mean, it's not _that _weird."

Murphy finally laughed, shaking his head and sipping his beer.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, you're telling me you never even thought about it? Not once? Not ever?"

"No," Connor answered, not seeming exactly embarrassed, but not seeming comfortable either.

"You're drunk." Murphy offered seriously, inciting laughter from his brother and Linsey.

"Am not," Linsey argued. She carefully scanned each of the brother's faces, noticing they seemed to distinctly avoid looking at each other.

* * *

The next morning Connor woke as the first rays of the sun seeped through the high windows of the apartment. His sleep had been restless the night before; what Linsey had said had gotten to him. She hadn't pushed it on them, sure, and they'd talked about plenty else afterward, but the suggestion had never quite dislodged itself from his mind. Maybe because it was true.

Connor rolled over, trying to find a comfortable spot and go back to sleep. As he rolled over, instead of finding Linsey, who he expected to be sleeping in the middle again, he found Murph. Connor wondered what Murphy had thought about what Linsey said last night. Connor would admit only to himself that he'd thought about Murphy that way, more than once. He'd never let it show, for propriety's sake, and more importantly for the sake of the close relationship he already shared with Murph. The two of them were inseparable. Connor hated the idea of the rifts that can grow between siblings and he didn't want that between himself and Murphy.

A part of him was pained by the fact that he might never have what he wanted with his brother. So much told him, told both of them, from early on in their lives, that it was wrong, but Connor sincerely wondered how he could want something, sometimes so badly, if it was really that wrong. But Connor dutifully kept it hidden well. He and Murphy had both had their share of women, and Connor would be lying if he said women didn't satisfy him.

Connor studied his twin's face, as if he'd find an answer in the peaceful, sleeping features. His eyes darted past Murphy to Linsey, sleeping. Connor suddenly felt like he was trying to hide a secret, as if he could be caught in thinking what he was thinking. When his eyes came back to Murphy, stark blue eyes matching his own were watching him. Connor thought he saw his thoughts reflected in those eyes, though he figured it could very well only be there because he wanted it to be. The brothers spent long moments in silence, staring at each other, and as the seconds wore on each could realize that the other was thinking the same thing.

Finally, it was Murphy who leaned forward. Murphy, ever fearless, who touched his lips gently to his brother's. Connor wasted no time with relief, instead grabbing hold of Murphy's neck and pushing their lips tightly together, sliding his tongue across Murphy's lips. Murphy promptly opened his mouth for his brother's tongue, entwining with his own.

Connor leaned back and Murphy pushed forward, the two of them rolling away from the sleeping Linsey, Murphy on top of Connor. Connor slid his hands over Murphy's back and through Murphy's hair, Murphy sucking slowly at Connor's lips. Murphy slid a hand over Connor's smooth chest, over his stomach. Connor gasped, Murphy's lips still on his, as Murphy's hand slid inside his boxers. Connor's hips arched off the mattress, colliding with his brother's as Murphy's hand wrapped tightly around his aching erection.

Murphy was at Connor's neck now, kissing, biting, licking. Connor felt the urgency in Murphy and was frankly surprised at his brother's desire and his own. What was this? Was this actually happening? Would it have happened, ever, had Linsey not said anything the night before? Connor wouldn't believe that the mere suggestion, and by a woman, could be the only catalyst. All Connor's thoughts fell away as Murphy's hand started moving, the resulting friction painful, but at the same time too good to be painful. There was too much between them now. Too much heat, too much want, for anything about this to be wrong. Connor's thoughts went from "is this happening?" to "why the fuck didn't this happen sooner?"

Connor had to work at being silent, with Murphy still devouring the flesh of his neck and Murphy's hand working hard and fast inside his boxers. Connor stole a glance at Linsey, almost checking to make sure she was still asleep, only to find her wide-eyed and watching attentively. Connor let the moan caught in his throat escape, now that he had no reason to keep it quiet, and the sound came out louder than he'd anticipated. Connor could have sworn that the sound made Murphy's hand move faster, and Connor couldn't keep his own hands from finding Murphy's hair and shoulder to grasp onto. Connor's hips bucked forward, grinding with Murphy's and the extra pressure on Connor's straining erection was enough to send him over the edge, coming hard into his brother's hand and panting for air as though he'd been holding his breath the whole time. Murphy moved his hand from Connor, placing it on the mattress to steady himself. Connor could feel the heat radiating from Murphy and knew his twin needed his touch. Connor felt Murphy's weight heavier on him and he knew Murphy was losing it.

"Connor…." A whisper. A plea.

Connor raised his lips to Murphy's, his tongue slipping into his brother's mouth as his hand slipped into Murphy's boxers, ready to give back what he'd received.

"Murph," Connor whispered back, his teeth nipping at Murphy's earlobe.

Murphy supported himself with his elbows on either side of Connor's head as one of Connor's hands fisted in Murphy's hair, the other hand moving up and down the length of Murphy's erection. Murphy easily let his brother know just what he was feeling, letting out a sound that was simultaneously a growl and a sigh, Murphy's breath hot against Connor's neck.

Linsey watched the brothers happily, not because it was what she had wanted, but because it was what they had wanted. Watching the two of them, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. These two boys, these twins, so close in everything they did. Why shouldn't they have this?

"God, Connor…." Murphy's breathy exclamation as he came in Connor's hand.

Linsey watched the boys closely as Murphy slid off of his brother and resumed his position beside her. She waited for their eyes. When she received them she gave a small, sweet smile. Silence fell between the three. A silence just long enough for all of them to regain composure and rational thought.

Finally, Murphy stretched, arms raising over his head and his feet kicking disheveled blankets away from him. Both Linsey and Connor watched him. There certainly was something about Murphy. Linsey focused on Murphy's pale skin, the way it seemed to drink in the light, looking especially ethereal in the early morning sun. Connor watched his brother's face, observed the features, seeming so dark even in Murphy's light skin. His dark hair, the blue eyes; dark and light at the same time, bright and clear. Murphy felt the two pairs of eyes on him and grinned that childish grin, proud of himself.

"Mmmm…what time is it?" Murphy groaned, his voice slightly hoarse with grogginess.

"Saturday," Linsey answered simply.

Both the brothers grinned.

"The fuck're you doin' over there, then?" Connor grabbed Linsey's wrist.

Linsey giggled as Connor pulled her toward him. Murphy let out a playful "oof!" as Linsey rolled over his body, landing between the twins. Connor's lips immediately locked on hers as if drawn magnetically. Meanwhile, Murphy slipped his boxers off, throwing them to the floor. Murphy's hand slipped between Connor and Linsey, sliding along Linsey's stomach and creeping under the fabric of her panties, settling in the tuft of hair between her legs. Murphy's lips went to work at Linsey's neck.

Linsey finally got her lips away from Connor's and rolled onto her back, exchanging one brother's kiss for the other's. Connor took the time to shed his own boxers, then pulled off Linsey's underwear, Murphy's hand still between her legs. Connor laid back down beside Linsey, hovering over her slightly. Linsey slowly broke Murphy's kiss, going back to Connor's lips. Connor moved backwards, onto his knees, and pulled Linsey up with him, their lips never parting.

Connor positioned Linsey straddling his lap. Linsey was immensely happy with the position. She loved having Connor's strong thighs under her as support, and enjoyed having a slight height advantage; just enough so that Connor's head had to tilt slightly upward to keep his lips on hers. Connor's hands glided over her thighs, buttocks, and upper back, while Linsey kept one hand firmly on Connor's shoulder, the other pulling softly at the short, spiky strands of his light brown hair.

Linsey felt a second pair of hands on her hips. She pulled herself up straight, arching her back slightly and throwing her head back as she received a rain of kisses. Murphy was behind her, his lips starting at the back of her neck, descending all the way down her spine, and concluding with his tongue swirling around the dip of her lower back. Connor focused on her face and neck, the only parts of her he could reach anyway. The way each of them kissed emphasized what Linsey had been thinking the day before. Connor's lips were always hungry, always ready. His kisses burned. Murphy was a tease. Calm, cool, and collected until you really got him going. His kisses over her back were soft, light, and graceful. Linsey felt blessed to have both. She wasn't nearly as religious as the boys, had hardly ever been religious at all, but right now, she swore God existed. Ironic, she thought. Any religious sect in existence would call this an act of sin. Linsey never bought that. How could pleasure, how could happiness, be a sin?

Linsey's eyes snapped open, a moan of shock escaping her as she felt fingers inside her. At first she wasn't sure just who they belonged to, but she soon realized it was Murphy. His chest was pressed tight against her; she could feel his erection against her lower back, and his arm was wrapped around her waist, each of his fingers dipping individually into the wet folds between her legs.

Suddenly Linsey realized just what he was doing. She licked her lips, lowering her head so she could see Connor. For the second time she found herself braced against Connor. In that moment, her eyes locked steadily on his, Murphy's fingers still probing inside her, Linsey saw how strong Connor was. Connor slowly lifted a gentle hand to brush long strands of deep brown hair out of Linsey's eyes. Linsey shifted both of her hands to Connor's broad, muscled shoulders. Bracing herself.

Murphy's hand left her briefly, and Linsey slid slightly farther down on Connor's legs, her back arching, and her forehead touching Connor's. Murphy's fingers returned to her, sliding between her buttocks and lubricating her tight entrance with her own juices. Linsey bit her lip and slowly, Murphy slid his hard, throbbing erection inside her. Linsey bucked forward, a cry rising in her throat and being dutifully received by Connor, who captured her lips and her cry drowned in his mouth.

Connor's kiss slid off her lips as Murphy buried himself to the hilt inside her and she pulled away from Connor's mouth to breathe. Linsey held on to Connor a while longer while Murphy moved inside her; not fierce thrusts, but rather a gentle rolling of his hips. The motion eventually made Linsey squirm and she leaned back against Murphy, almost feeling like Connor was falling away from her as she fell against Murphy's chest. She still kept her hands on Connor's shoulders, and he leaned forward slightly. Linsey opened her eyes, realizing that she should be watching this and enjoying it for all it was worth.

Connor's reassuring shoulders moved further away from her as he kissed down her neck and over her chest, taking what felt like a considerable amount of time to nibble and suck at her breasts. He kissed down to her navel, then moved back up, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. Murphy held her tighter against him, moving his hands from her thighs to her stomach. Murphy's hips still moved slightly, causing a kind of grinding inside Linsey that felt amazing.

She waited as Connor found the right position, his legs struggling a little with Murphy's, but finally getting the right spot. One quick thrust and he was inside her. Linsey pushed herself back against Murphy, her head falling back and no one to stifle her cries this time. Murphy's hands loosened around her, and Linsey found herself situated perfectly in the middle of the two of them, both of them inside her now. Her hands never left Connor's shoulders, and her nails were digging into his flesh. Eager, Connor began rapid thrusts of his hips, while Murphy started slowly. Linsey groaned, trying to accommodate the two very different rhythms, but she knew she couldn't.

"Connor."

His name came out in a tone harsher than Linsey intended, but either way he got the message and slowed down. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing hard. Slowly, Connor picked up Murphy's rhythm and soon the boys were in perfect synchronicity, seeming like one. Linsey moved one hand from Connor's shoulder, reaching behind her and burying her fingers in Murphy's hair. Murphy's hands moved over her thighs and stomach, while Connor's were both on her back. The three of them all took up the same rhythm, Linsey pulling herself down as Connor and Murphy thrust up, pushing herself up when they fell back.

Linsey felt Connor's fingers tense at her back and she knew that he would come when she did. Murphy seemed like he could go all day, now calmly nuzzling the back of her neck, occasionally biting at her ear or sucking at the pounding pulse in her neck. Finally, Linsey couldn't hold herself back any longer. She relaxed, letting the rhythm of their bodies take over and within seconds coming harder than she had out of all the other times she'd had sex with the boys. It had never been like this though, before it was only individual.

Connor followed her, Linsey groaning and tightening her fingers in Murphy's hair as Connor filled her with hot, sticky liquid. Murphy slowed his rhythm slightly, tightening his hands around Linsey's waist to make her slow as well. Connor's hands were now in Linsey's hair and he was breathing deeply. Slowly, he untangled himself from Linsey and untangled his legs from Murphy's, falling back onto the mattress just as slowly and letting out a long, satisfied sigh as he stretched out on his back.

Linsey wasn't sure if she had the strength to keep going with Murphy, but he gave her time to gather the strength. Gently, Murphy repositioned her, leaning her forward so that she was on her hands and knees. Linsey slid down so she was supported on her elbows. She bowed her head, her hair falling around her on the mattress, closing her eyes briefly. Murphy hadn't started really moving yet; he'd simply gone back to that satisfying-yet-maddening rolling of his hips. Linsey forcefully pushed her hips back against Murphy, letting him know she was ready for him. Murphy held her hips securely, discarding the slow, steady rhythm for a faster, harder, more erratic and more lust-driven one.

Linsey strained to keep her eyes open, not always succeeding. She struggled to bring herself back to supporting her weight on her hands, but finally made the change in position. She stretched an arm out to place a hand against the wall in front of her, the surface providing an extra leverage for her to return Murphy's thrusts. Both of them were moaning with each thrust now, and the wet slapping sound of Murphy's flesh slamming into hers blended into the rising volume of noise. Linsey's hips seemed to move without her, the desire to have Murphy deeper inside her being all she could focus on. Finally, the two were moving so fast and sounds rising so loud that they both let go, releasing simultaneously. Neither of them wanted the time to hold the position and they both collapsed immediately onto the mattress, Linsey once again finding herself in the middle of the brothers.

It took long moments for Linsey's mind to slow down enough for a smile to sneak across her face. She turned to Murphy, now sporting that proud-of-himself grin, and then to Connor, looking at her with what she could have sworn was love in his eyes. Linsey laughed loudly, reaching an arm out to each of her boys. Connor and Murphy both cuddled close to her, Connor reaching briefly behind him for the pack of cigarettes on the floor. Murphy laid his head high on Linsey's shoulder, placing an arm around her waist.

Connor lit a cigarette, dragging on it then offering it to Linsey, who took it gratefully. She smoked it, then on her second drag nudged Murphy, who pulled his head up from her shoulder. He immediately met her lips, taking the smoke from her mouth into his own, exhaling, and dropping his head back to her shoulder. Linsey ran her fingers through Murphy's hair, the dark strands slightly sweaty now. Connor leaned over her for a long, impassioned kiss then dropped down beside her, stretching out on his side and supporting himself with one elbow. He cleared the damp hair away from her face, dragging his hand over her jaw and touching his thumb to her lips. Linsey smiled.

"Uhhhh…." Linsey moaned. "I need to take a shower."

"Later," Connor replied, dropping his arm and pulling a pillow underneath him to rest his head on, keeping his clear blue eyes on Linsey.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: First off, I want to thank everybody who has left reviews for this. I very rarely get reviews on my stories, so every review means a lot to me. Also, this will probably be the last chapter for a while. I've been hit by writer's block and I had a hell of a time finishing up this chapter. So, there may not be an update on this for a while, until I get inspired.

* * *

The three slept for hours, waking again late in the afternoon and whiling the evening away with beer, cigarettes, and laughter at McGinty's.

The next morning Linsey woke up alone, a startling feeling until she realized it was Sunday. She giggled to herself, imagining the boys sitting in a pew of some Catholic church. She wondered if they were repenting for yesterday. Probably not. Hopefully not. She couldn't imagine either of the boys in confession.

Just as Linsey thought she might try to go back to sleep, the door opened and Connor and Murphy stepped into the apartment. Both the brothers grinned, delighted at the sight of a naked woman waiting for them. The two pulled rosaries over their heads, hanging the strands of beads and heavy crosses on the wall next to the door, then proceeding to pull off their clothes as fast as they could. Connor sank onto the mattress, shirtless, to pull his boots off. Murphy went straight to the fridge for a beer, throwing one to Connor, who caught the bottle effortlessly. Murphy, shirtless as well, hastily threw off his boots and socks before seating himself on the mattress. He reached out to Linsey, lovingly touching her hair and kissing her lips. Linsey took a swig of Murphy's beer and handed it back to him. Murphy reached to the table, looking for cigarettes.

Linsey moved toward Connor, slinking up behind him and draping her arms over his shoulders, her fingers dancing over his chest. Connor tilted his head slightly, and Linsey moved enough so that he could see her face. A small, wicked smile spread over his lips. Connor set the beer on the floor, a safe distance away, and moved his hands to his jeans. Linsey raised herself higher on her knees behind him, peering over his shoulder to watch. Connor unbuttoned and unzipped, leaning back against Linsey as he arched his hips and slid off jeans and boxers at the same time. Linsey bit playfully at Connor's ear, sliding her legs around his narrow hips. Connor groaned, leaning back against her at the feeling of hot, sticky wetness against his back. Linsey slid a hand over Connor's back, under his arm, over his stomach, and finally between his legs. Linsey wrapped her hand around him, squeezing playfully, then stroking him to full hardness. Connor's eyelids fluttered dreamily. Linsey could feel the vibration of his chest as he moaned.

Connor gasped loudly and opened his eyes angrily as Linsey's hand left him. Linsey giggled, trying to get away, but Connor was too fast. His hands grabbed hold of her thighs before she could get away. Connor growled, turning toward her and seeking out her lips, even though Linsey doubted he could properly see her. Nonetheless, his kiss found her instantly, as if he had a radar for her. Connor moved a hand to her neck, keeping her close as he turned his whole body to her.

As soon as he found his balance, he pinned her down, laying all his weight on top of her. Linsey groaned under him, more in response to his weight than anything pleasurable he was doing. Connor smirked and pulled her arms up over her head, holding her hands in his and bringing himself slightly up onto his knees to give her a relief from his full weight on her.

Linsey's playfulness seemingly drained, she opened her legs wide for Connor. His lips descended onto her neck, softly biting and sucking before pulling away and positioning himself to enter her. Connor moved one of his hands from hers, placing it on the mattress close to her hip as he thrust himself inside her. Linsey was relieved to have the free hand to use to brace herself against Connor's shoulder, also adding extra leverage for her to respond to his movements. Connor's other hand left hers now, making its way down her body and settling between her legs. His fingers massaged soft, tender flesh before rubbing and pinching at her clit. Connor's hands and hips fell into the same rhythm, slowly increasing in pace until Connor and Linsey came together, their moans entwining.

Connor collapsed onto Linsey and she held him until she felt the gentle, steady rhythm of his breathing that meant he'd fallen asleep. She turned her eyes to Murphy, wondering what he was thinking as he showed no signs of enjoying watching their intercourse. Linsey was baffled by the slightly smug look on Murphy's face as he sat at the table, leaning back in his chair in a slightly slumped posture, his legs spread wide and one hand over the back of the chair and the other resting on the table holding his beer.

Silently, Linsey slipped out from under Connor. She pulled on her jeans without bothering with underwear and picked up a t-shirt one of the boys had discarded. She grabbed a cigarette from Murphy's pack and started for the other side of the apartment.

"Where ya goin'?" Linsey couldn't identify the tone in Murphy's voice. It wasn't possessive or casual. Just inquisitive. "Some fresh air," she replied.

"The air out there's no better than in here," Murphy replied.

Linsey shrugged, stepping out of the apartment and onto the fire escape anyway. The apartment was buried in a fog of the scent of sex and cigarette smoke, and sometimes that was a turn-on, but sometimes Linsey truly felt that she couldn't breathe. The fifth-floor apartment had enough altitude that the fire escape allowed for fresh air surprisingly well, despite the dumpsters in the alleyway below. Linsey sat on the metal grating and lit a cigarette, wondering how long it had been since she'd smoked a cigarette outside. Murphy soon joined her. The weather wasn't cold enough to warrant him taking the time to put his shirt on. He sat beside her, his own cigarette in his hand.

"You've got a nice view," Linsey said sincerely.

Murphy laughed. "Aye," he replied sarcastically.

Linsey let her eyes meet his, but she still couldn't tell if he was angry with her. "I'm serious," she continued. "If you look out that way," Linsey pointed off to her right, "it's actually quite nice. See some good sunsets up here."

Murphy let a gentle, quirky smile cross his lips. "You are the strangest woman I've ever met," he stated matter-of-factly.

Linsey laughed loud and sincere, then shrugged. "How was church?" she asked.

It was Murphy's turn to laugh, the sound escaping his mouth with a cloud of smoke. "Terrible. I felt like they could all see right through me. Made me feel guiltier than I probably had a right to be."

Linsey raised her eyebrows in agreement. Murphy watched the way she breathed, smoke billowing elegantly from her shapely lips. "That's Catholics for you," she stated. "No offence."

"None taken."

Brief, smooth, comfortable silence. Then Murphy's voice.

"You really don't buy it at all, do you?"

Linsey understood exactly what he meant. She shook her head.

"Did you ever?"  
"I was raised Catholic. Never really agreed with me. I kept lugging it around with me because it's what was expected. I never truly kicked it until I got here."

Murphy nodded. After more silence it became obvious that Murphy wasn't going to give her his theological standpoint. Linsey didn't ask. She didn't really care. Linsey looked back to Murphy's eyes. Rich blue and green in the sunlight. She allowed herself a brief, girlishly romantic thought that it was like Ireland in his eyes. The deep blues and greens.

"What are you thinkin', Murph?"

Murphy remembered the first time she'd asked him that. Not even an hour before the first time they'd fucked. Her tone now was exactly the same as it had been that night.

"Is it about me and Connor?"

Me and Connor. God, Murphy thought, makes it sound like I was the one to come in late. Like Connor had her first.

"It is, isn't it?" Linsey asked, slight despair in her voice.

Linsey turned Murphy's face roughly toward hers, making him look her straight in the eyes. She couldn't, and wouldn't, explain what she said next. She just knew it was right.

"Murphy, I love you."

Murphy'd never heard the kind of sincerity that was in her voice now.

"Okay?" Her voice was soft. She spread fingers though his hair. "And I love Connor. I love you both. Equally. I know it sounds strange, but, I don't believe that you have to know a person forever to know that you love them. And I know that sex isn't the same as love, but I don't know how else to tell you how strongly I feel for the both of you. Ya get it?"

Murphy nodded. Didn't care if by normal logic it was the weirdest fuckin' thing she could say to him. He knew she wasn't lying. He could feel in her eyes, in her fucking skin on his, just how much she meant it. And Murphy knew that the whole idea of "love" was overrated. It's not complex. It doesn't come out of ten-year fucking relationships and all that shit. Linsey was right. You don't have to know a person as long as the world says you do before you fall in love with them. Murphy loved her too and he knew it. Murphy pulled her close, his hand on the back of her neck. He touched her forehead to his. Both their mouths were open, sharing the same air for a few seconds, waiting for the kiss.

"I love you."

Linsey felt in that second that Murphy's Irish accent was the most beautiful thing she'd heard. Their lips gravitated together finally and they shared a kiss that let each of them know just how much the other loved them.

"So…tell me about, uh…the abortion," Murphy requested after another silence, long after their kiss had ended. Murphy expected her to be touchy, but she treated it casually.

"It was just after I got out of high school. I was kind of a loner. I'd always been that way. Really shy. Kind of desperate. For years I told myself that I'd do it with the first guy who showed serious interest. And I did. And I don't regret it. It wasn't amazing sex or anything, in fact it kind of sucked, but, I was relieved to have the first time out of the way. Then I found out I was pregnant. Still didn't regret it but I knew I wasn't fuckin' having a baby. Of course, I didn't have the money to have it done right. Wasn't safe, obviously, but I got out a lot better than I could have. This works for me anyway."

Murphy didn't offer sympathy. He would have if she'd wanted it, but she didn't. He could tell she wasn't just acting tough, either. She really didn't give a fuck.

"Hard to imagine you as shy. Or desperate."

Linsey shrugged. "I got over that." She paused. "But, I'll still fuck the first guy who shows interest."

They both laughed. Murphy flicked his dying cigarette over the rail of the fire escape, extending his hands behind him and leaning back. Linsey dragged slowly on her cigarette, watching Murphy. She smiled as his eyes met hers. She touched a hand to his face and he leaned forward into her touch.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Smoke accented the words as they left Linsey's mouth.

Murphy chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to say that to you?"

Linsey shrugged, her fingers roaming Murphy's dark hair and light skin. "I'm not as pretty as you are," she answered.

Murphy laughed, closing his eyes briefly in his amusement and leaning forward. Murphy moved closer and Linsey's hand slid from his hair over his shoulder, her nails dragging gently over the large tattoo on his back. Murphy's eyes found hers and never left. Linsey's eyes darted over his face, awe filling her mind at the sight of him. She almost hated herself for the way she looked at him. For how much she loved him. How ridiculous it seemed to "love" someone she really barely even knew. She hated that it felt too good to be true.

"I love the way you look at me," Murphy confessed, his voice sounding slightly timid but his eyes unwavering. Linsey smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. The two lapsed back into another comfortable silence.

"The fuck's goin' on out here?" Connor demanded in a mock-authoritative voice.

Connor stepped out onto the fire escape, wearing only his jeans and sleepily running a hand through his hair. Linsey smiled, looking up at him and admiring the glow of his tawny skin in the noon sun. Connor raised an eyebrow and tossed a glance down at her, knowing her eyes were on him. He sat down behind Murphy and Linsey turned to give him a quick kiss. Linsey offered Connor the rest of her cigarette, which he took happily.

Murphy turned to Connor sitting behind him and the brothers exchanged small, knowing smiles. The two looked as if they hadn't already seen each other that morning. Linsey watched the two and thought that church probably didn't count anyway. Slowly, the brothers' lips met in a long kiss. Murphy finally pulled away, seeming oddly hesitant. Linsey thought it was probably hard for him to shift from exchanging 'I love you's with a woman to engaging in brotherly incest. Linsey wondered what was going through both of their minds. Murphy had his eyes closed now, his head thrown back as Connor kissed his neck and shoulder, Connor's hand slowly sliding over Murphy's chest.

Linsey smiled. "Do I need to leave you two alone?"

The brothers turned to Linsey, slightly sheepish expressions on both faces, Connor resting his chin on Murphy's shoulder. Murphy bit his lower lip in thought. Silently, Murphy stood up, pulling both Connor and Linsey to their feet, and all three moving back into the apartment.


End file.
